<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Convert by Mandalore5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265402">The Convert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalore5/pseuds/Mandalore5'>Mandalore5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warhammer 40.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Farsight Enclaves - Freeform, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Grimdark, Hope vs. Despair, Not Canon Compliant, Space Marines, Tau Empire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalore5/pseuds/Mandalore5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Grimdarkness of the 41st Millenuim...you know the rest. </p><p>Sword Brother Alexander finds himself questioning the use of his actions, he finds his spirit wanting. And in a duel against a superior foe finds he cannot muster that righteous rage. What happens when his Vigilance breaks?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Commander Farsight and the Eight, OC and the Eight, Oc And Commander Farsight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Convert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'd like to thank BurdenKing for always letting me bounce ideas off of him and for reading this over and giving out suggestions.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Templar tumbled to the ground, his shattered power sword meeting the dirt a moment after him it’s shards glittering as they caught the moonlight. He still held the grip in his hand it’s crossguard blackened from the burst of energy that followed it’s destruction. The ceramite armor the space marine wore was in no better shape. Numerous spots were melted from Ion and Plasma weapons, the marks of rank marred and distorted. Most telling of all was the massive gash along the chest plate that continued up to a now shattered pauldron. </p><p> </p><p>The Marine put his fist to the ground and forced himself back up to his feet. He dropped the remnants of his Stormshield which like his armor had been marred by numerous shots. Its force field had stopped working long ago; it was now just a slab of metal too ruined to be of use. Blood had seeped from the gash in his armor until it had clotted. The Templar reached up and pulled his helmet off dropping it into the dirt next to his ruined shield, the helm bore the cross, the mark of the Sword Brethren. Unmasked the marine had dark black hair, cut in a military-style three silvery orbs marked the top right of his forehead. A pair of blue eyes looked up at his foe. </p><p> </p><p>“What is your name, Gur’ron’sha?” </p><p> </p><p>The voice crackled as it was translated, it was no Human voice. But that of a Xenos, the Tau. The marine cast his eyes up at his foe, at the Dawn Blade and crimson Battlesuit. Commander Farsight as he was known by the Imperium. Closing his eyes the marine took a breath and lifted his broken sword, of which only a jagged dagger-like protrusion remained. Though the bodies of the Space Marines were designed to be tireless, he felt a bone-deep ache and a weariness spread throughout him. It was not a malady of the body though, but one of the spirit. He felt the weight of centuries suddenly bare down on him and rather than seek victory he merely wished an end. </p><p> </p><p>“My name...is Alexander, Sword Brethren of the Black Templars,” His voice betrayed his weariness. It lacked the strength and the conviction of his early years; it was the voice of a man who had simply...given up. </p><p> </p><p>“Before this is Finished, Ale’xan’der. I must ask, why?” </p><p> </p><p>------------------------</p><p>Several Years Later </p><p> </p><p>On the far side of the Damocles Gulf rested the Farsight Enclaves and it’s worlds protected by floating fortresses. On one of these fortresses, a team of Deathwatch Space Marines filed out of the drop pod that had pierced its hull. They came out firing, bolt shells ripping apart the stunned Tau and Gue’vesa. One of the marines, bearing the wings and ruby sigil of the Blood Angels stepped forward. </p><p> </p><p>The interior of the fortress followed the usual Tau design, it was clean and modern. No exposed wires or opened panels. Rounded corners and an eye to function over form. That said it bore the markings of the Farsight Enclave, red, black, and white coloration. Any writing was done in stark white to stand out. All of this meant little to the Astartes who now stood upon it. To them, it is simply another Xenos stronghold. So they missed the little touches, a name is written at the bottom of a corner from the painter or the subtle pun above the bulkheads to denote sections of the fortress.</p><p> </p><p>Silently the Blood Angel raised his fist and waved a pair of fingers to the left, two of the team followed the unspoken command without comment. A Dark Angel with a heavy bolter and belt-fed ammo back strapped to his back, and a Novamarine with Chainsword and bolt pistol. Turning to the remaining two members the Blood Angel went right. The other two followed their captain without comment. </p><p> </p><p>“Elyas and Varen will hold the Xenos attention while we complete our mission.” </p><p> </p><p>One of the marines, a member of the Raptor’s chapter, squared his shoulders, a servo-arm and mechandrite bristling with tools marked him as a Tech-Marine, nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“The sooner the better, were you told why the Inquisition wished for this data, Captain?”</p><p> </p><p>“Does it matter? You are too curious Korbin.” The final member of the team was an Ultramarine by the markings on his right pauldron and an Apothecary by the white of his helmet and the Narthecium on his arm. </p><p> </p><p>“Does the Codex forbid such things, Marcus? I am surprised you were able to don your armor without consulting it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Quiet,” The captain barked and put his back to a corner. </p><p> </p><p>The other two followed suit, Korbin readied his Bolter, as did Marcus behind him. A group of Fire Warriors ran past their position, heading for the breach. From down the corridor, they caught the sounds of Pulse Rifles and a heavy Bolter exchanging fire. The Captain spoke into his Micro-bead. </p><p> </p><p>“Varen, status?” </p><p> </p><p><em> “Nothing we can’t handle Captain. These Tau are not as cowardly as the others we’ve faced. some of them at least know how to handle a blade.” </em>Came the reply over the sounds of heavy fire, yelling, and the rev of a chainsword. </p><p> </p><p>“Affirmative. Do not bunker down, continue to sow chaos.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Confirmed, good hunting Captain Rafen.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Captain jerked his head forward and the three Marines each of different chapters followed. </p><p> </p><p>The three moved quietly through the fortress, Korbin was scrambling any cameras with junk code. Twice they were unable to hide and were forced to butcher the Xenos defenders. The Captain flicked his blade, which was covered in blue and purple ichor. </p><p> </p><p>“These are not warriors…” Marcus noted, down on one knee he inspected the remains of the group who had been unlucky enough to encounter them. “This one is carrying tools, the other has no armor, mechanics or station workers. Not warriors.” </p><p> </p><p>“They are Xenos,” answered Korbin. “They all die.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course brother.” </p><p> </p><p>They continued forward, the Techmarine consulted his Auspex and directed them to a corridor that sloped upward. </p><p> </p><p>“This is where their systems terminate. The command room or the equivalent of such.” </p><p> </p><p>“About time, did the Auspex give you trouble before?” Offered the Apothecary.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps Xenos tech does not agree with its machine spirit,” their captain Rafen interjected. </p><p> </p><p>For his part, Korbin simply followed his device’s reading. The captain took point, a pulse round struck his shoulder. Followed by another and another, he and the others jumped back as a group of guards and drones filled the corridor with pulse fire. </p><p> </p><p>“Seems our brothers couldn’t get all their attention.” </p><p> </p><p>“Indeed.” </p><p> </p><p><em> “Captain.” </em>As if on cue the Microbeads blared to life from the other members of the Kill-Team. </p><p> </p><p>“Report.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We.z.zzz.kkk..down. Took a zzzkkkk...d to the shoulder. These xeEEeeenos know our tactics.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rafen knocked his helmet while Korbin and Marcus traded shots with the entrenched guards. One of the drones exploded as a Bolt Shell found its mark, though the barrage of Pulse fire stitched up the side of Korbin’s arm leaving pockmarks along his armor. He pulled his arm back and glanced at the damage disdainfully. </p><p> </p><p>“Getting some interference, can you pull out?” </p><p> </p><p><em> “We’ll try...wait..zzkkkkk thing’s coming. The Xenos have stopped fire...hhkkk.” </em> There was a pregnant pause and the captain held his breath. <em> “What insult is...tiiiii” </em>The line burst to life again there was a sound like ripping air, a cry of agony over the line followed by a gurgle and then silence. </p><p> </p><p>“....Our brothers need our aid. We must finish this quickly.” </p><p> </p><p>The captain pulled a Krak grenade from his hip and tossed it at the guards. They ducked for cover before the explosion and metal fragments ripped and tore at them. </p><p> </p><p>“No more time for subtlety.” </p><p> </p><p>“I think that ended the moment the guards spotted us, brother.” </p><p> </p><p>The three Marines marched up the corridor, stepping over and onto the bodies of the guards. One of the Tau twitched and without hesitation, the captain drew and blew the alien’s head off in one swift move. Their only moment of pause was as the Techmarine’s mechandrite extended a laser cutter and sliced a whole next to the security panel. Marcus took note of the fallen Tau’s weapons, carbines, and pistols, not a Pulse rifle among them. </p><p> </p><p>“Station security, not true warriors then,” He surmised. </p><p> </p><p>“A moment Brother’s I will need to bypass their security. After this, I will need to bathe in sacred oils to be rid of the Xenos stink.” </p><p> </p><p>“You cling too closely to the Mechanicus,” Offered Marcus. </p><p> </p><p>The Captain stood silently over them when he heard footsteps ringing from behind them. He turned to look down the slanted corridor they had come. His eyes narrowed beneath his armor. It sounded as if only one being was coming this way. </p><p> </p><p>“Something approaches, stay here, and continue your work.” </p><p> </p><p>Rafen drew and revved his chainsword and readied his bolt pistol. The footsteps stopped, just out of visual range. The Astartes stopped just short of the T section at the bottom of the corridor. Then he saw the flash of something speed by, too fast to make it out, but still, the Marine fired after it leaving divots in the wall. Something clanged next to his foot, Rafen didn’t hesitate to jump back as the grenade went off but rather than an explosive force the grenade went off in a blast of multi-spectrum light and a deafening sonic boom. </p><p> </p><p>His suit’s optics were already recalibrating to compensate for the burst of light and although his ears bled from the concentrated sonic burst the Blood Angel still had the wherewithal to aim and fire at where the other corner the figure had disappeared behind. He was expecting return fire from his foe. Instead, as his eyes finally adjusted, what he saw was a black and red blur swerving past his shots the bolts just centimeters from hitting their target. </p><p> </p><p>Chainsword rose on instinct and the blade’s teeth ground against a Tau sword. Single-edged, glowing like a power sword a blur of blue energy following half a step behind the swipe. The Captain found himself being pushed back, he locked his legs and pushed, his foe gave ground and the two exchanged several strikes. A slash found purchase, cutting the captain along the side, another missed nearly blinding him for good. But Rafen’s blows could not find their mark, the Xenos blade turned aside each blow. His attacker feinted, and with a dismissive swipe severed several of the Captain’s fingers which along with his pistol fell to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“AHHH!” The Captain roared and slashed downward. Over his Micro-bead he could hear the rest of his team asking what was wrong. </p><p> </p><p>His blow was again turned aside, this time the figure kicked out and struck Rafen’s knee which even under his armor buckled. He kept his sword locked with his foe, punching up with what was left of his free hand. The figure grabbed his arm at the wrist and pushed down with both that and his blade. The captain’s muscles screamed at him, his power armor fed him intel on the strain its systems were under now. Despite all this, he was finally able to get a good look as his attacker. </p><p> </p><p>And the sight filled him with revulsion. This battlesuit, for what else could it be, had the look of an Astartes Armor. But smoother, as if one combined their battlesuit tech with the Holy design of the Astartes. It lacked any sigils or marks or ranks that the captain understood. Its arms and legs were black with the blue glow of Iridium running through sections. The torso was the same though the ‘belt’ bore the mark of the Farsight Enclaves. The stomach was sectioned armor below a red chest plate with geometric white markings along with a gold and black sigil, a common marker seen on battlesuits. The pauldrons were like the chest, red though the left again bore the mark of the Farsight Enclaves. A tattered black cloak pinned at the chest fluttered around the figure’s right arm. But most heinous was the helmet, though it shared a superficial shape with the Astartes the Xenos design shone through. Smoother in design, a pair of antennae jutted from the back the vox ‘mouth’ of the armor was also slimmer. </p><p> </p><p>“What insult is this Xenos?” </p><p> </p><p>“Not an insult, Blood Angel.” </p><p> </p><p>The captain’s eyes widened underneath his helmet as the figure spoke. It was no Tau voice. It was that of a human, no not a human. The Astartes bit back his revulsion as the truth dawned on him. The figure had been too fast for a battlesuit in close combat, this wasn’t one of the Tau. </p><p> </p><p>“Traitor filth!” </p><p> </p><p>Rather than respond, the figure twisted his right arm and was greeted with a satisfying series of cracks and a grunt of pain from the Blood Angel as his already disfigured hand was further maimed. He released the now useless limb and returned to a two-handed grip on his blade, in one swift motion he batted the Angel’s blade aside and sunk the sword deep into his foe’s chest the energy from his blade annihilating the Astartes twin hearts as the searing hot blade sunk in. The Marine gasped for air as he felt his life ebbing away. </p><p> </p><p>“Why…?” </p><p> </p><p>“It always comes back to that, Gue’ron’sha.”</p><p> </p><p>From above bolt shells rained down, the figure lifted the body of Rafen, his blade still piercing the chest and he advanced up the corridor. He used the corpse of their Captain as an unliving shield several rounds thudded into the lifeless body others went wide the mass reactive shells blowing chunks out of the walls and ceiling. From over the makeshift shield, the remaining Kill-Team members could only see the hateful blue glow of their foe’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Marcus stop! That is the body of our Captain!” </p><p> </p><p>“Silence! Open that throne-damned door at once Marine!” </p><p> </p><p>Korbin continued his hack, whoever was on the other side was fighting his attempts. But he was a Techmarine, and no Xenos technician would outwit his communion with the machine. It would yield to him, and so it did. The Door began to slide open, and Korbin’s efforts were repaid with pulse pistol fire dinging his armor. </p><p> </p><p>“The door is open brother!” </p><p> </p><p>“Kill The Xenos and close…” </p><p> </p><p>“NO MORE DIE TODAY!” </p><p> </p><p>The roar had come from the one marching up the corridor, on his back a jetpack flared to life and he rocketed forward, now using the body as a battering ram rather than a shield. Korbin jumped inside, the few Tau within scattered to the far corner. Marcus, however, was slammed with the corpse of his captain and knocked prone onto the floor. Their attacker ripped his blade clean of Rafen’s body and combat rolled into the command room. He was a blur as he struck at Korbin who had rolled back up onto his feet. The first blow cut a line up his back, leaving a rent in the armor but not reaching the Marine within. The next met Korbin’s Chainsword. </p><p>Unlike before their blades did not lock, rather it was a series of inhumanly fast strikes and ripostes. The flurry ended with a one-handed downward strike. Korbin failed in noticing the one hand, just as he felt something bite painfully into his side. Though both of the Astartes hands were on his chainsword his foe had switched his grip and used his free hand to stab a second blade into his side. His foe twisted then pulled the blade free splattering blood along the floor. Korbin stepped back and broke the stalemate. </p><p> </p><p>That was a mistake, his foe struck again and again. Korbin deflected the larger blade but left himself open once again, and so his foe plunged the smaller weapon just under the neckline between helmet and armor through Korbin’s neck, severing the spinal column. Korbin’s final realization as he fell to the ground was that the second blade bore a horrifying resemblance to an Astartes combat knife. </p><p> </p><p>All this had transpired in the time it took Marcus to push his Captain’s body off of himself and stand. A fight that had lasted but a few moments to the huddled Tau, such was the power and speed of the Space Marines. </p><p> </p><p>“Bastard!” </p><p> </p><p>Marcus drew his bolter from his hip, his target had already spun around to face him by the time he’d drawn a bead, on the Tau still trying to stay out of the fight. His attacker followed the weapons line of sight and realized what was happening. Time seemed to slow as Marcus pulled the trigger, his foe moved as he’d predicted leaping into the path of the bolt rounds with no hesitation. Three shots found their mark, striking Marcus’s foe in the shoulder, chest, and hip. </p><p>The force managed to knock his team’s killer onto his back. The Ultramarine drew his own Combat Knife in a downward grip and approached the still form. He was a step away when the form jumped back up onto its feet, it’s left fist swept out and knocked the gun aside, Marcus stabbed down but his blow never found it’s mark. Along his right arm, hidden by the billowing black cloak their attacker wielded another weapon. A fusion blaster, the air super-heated by tens of thousands of degrees seemingly ripping and rippling in a burst of extreme heat. Marcus’s armor could not hope to withstand the blast.</p><p> </p><p>Marcus was launched backwards parts of his armor around the impact zone were slagged, that which wasn’t had simply ceased to be the flesh underneath and fared no better. The fusion blast had carbonized the flesh around the wound, utterly decimating whatever it hit. He was dead before he hit the floor, his body a smoking ruin. His killer, the one who had slain the Kill-Team, sighed. Parts of armor blackened and damaged from the bolt rounds. </p><p> </p><p>“Your Team wasn’t expecting heavy armor.” </p><p> </p><p>The being said this more to himself than to anyone else, the massive form turned to the relieved Tau. Who by their forms were mostly of the Earth Caste but the lanky form of an Air caste member did stand out. But rather than turn the massive armored form instead slumped against the wall and slid down onto the floor. The Tau jumped to their feet and rushed to the figure’s aid. They grabbed their comm units and the Air caste rushed to the control consoles. One of the earth castes reached to take off his helm. The figure did not fight his attempts and Alexander, first of the Asta’vesa the Luna Blades of the Farsight Enclaves took in a shaky breath. </p><p> </p><p>“Asta’vesa are you alright, we are contacting the medics now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am fine, are you alright? Brothers of the Fio and Kor?” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I found some awesome images here: https://www.artstation.com/artwork/RYxAbO of what Tau Space Marines might be. And well it kind of got me inspired. Full credit to the artist Mohammad Z. Mukhtar for that inspiration. Damn, are those designs sleek. </p><p>Lore wise I'm not interested in arguments about how likely this is to happen. I've read enough threads on the matter to last me a lifetime at this point. So if you have any comments that don't pertain to that subject feel free to speak your mind. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading, no matter your takeaway. Have a great day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>